AMNESIA
by exodoesbaby
Summary: [Chapter 1] Mereka berdua terpisahkan dengan cara tidak baik-baik. Yang mana akhirnya, mereka saling bertemu kembali dengan keadaan berbeda. Dan menjalin hubungan yang dulunya sempat terputus, tanpa mereka sadari. [KAISOO, GS! DLDR, RnR?]


**AMNESIA**

**Cast** : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo | **Support cast : **Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol | **Genre** : GENDERSWITCH, Romance, Hurt/Comfort| **Rate** : Teen

**This fanfiction originally written by me. Please don't be plagiator and don't be silent readers**

**.**

**Leave a review^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Senin, 8 September 2014_

Sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan itu menembus masuk melalui jendela. Menyinari sebagian kamar yang gelap melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka. Mengganggu sosok yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Sosok itu menggeliat, menarik selimutnya sampai batas mata agar tak terganggu oleh sinar matahari pagi.

Ia mengerang kesal saat sebuah ponsel yang diletakkan di nakas berdering hebat. Menyibak selimut dan membuangnya asal, ia bangkit untuk duduk dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

_Oh Sehun calling…_

Ia mendesah pelan, lalu menekan tombol merah yang ada di ponselnya. Mood-nya tidak terlalu baik untuk sekedar menerima telepon dari Sehun –sahabatnya yang sudah pasti akan meneriakinya di pagi hari lantaran ia bangun terlambat. Tapi sepertinya percuma, karena tak lama kemudian Sehun mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

_Kim Jongin! Lekas bangun dan berbenah! Kau tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertama kerjamu! _

Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas pesan dari Sehun, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di atas kursi meja makan sambil mengunyah sandwich nya. Perutnya terasa lapar, dan anehnya ia sama sekali tidak berselera untuk makan. Ia hanya menggigit separuh sandwich nya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas piring. Jongin meneguk secangkir kopi yang terasa sangat pahit di lidahnya, tapi ia menyukainya.

Suasana di flat tempat ia tinggal sangat sepi. Yang entah kenapa, Jongin selalu merasakan kehangatan di tempat ini. Jongin selalu merasa aneh setiap ia menginjakkan kakinya di flatnya, membuka pintu dan hanya di sambut oleh semilir angin yang menerobos masuk dari luar. Yang mana biasanya ia akan di sambut oleh suara hangat seseorang, membawakan tas kerjanya dan membuatkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan kehidupannya. Di hari itu, dia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Kepalanya di perban, dan rasa sakit itu menjalar di kepalanya. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai ia harus berada di ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat penciumannya. Sampai seorang pria berkulit sangat putih dan berwajah datar datang menghampirinya, mengaku sebagai seorang sahabatnya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.

_Kim Jongin? Kau sudah sadar?_

_Apa kau mengingatku?_

_Aku Oh Sehun. Seorang teman dekat, sahabatmu, dan rekan kerjamu. _

Dan Jongin ingat, saat itu ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali? Oh tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau menjadi hilang ingatan? _

Dan tepat saat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang dokter masuk ke ruang rawatnya. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dan saat itu juga Sehun langsung histeris.

Dokter itu mengatakan, kalau dirinya mengalami kecelakaan –tabrakan beruntun dan dirinya lah korban yang paling parah keadaannya. Ia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya dan itulah yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan ingatannya.

Jongin pikir, penyakit seperti itu hanya terjadi di drama atau sebuah film saja. Tapi kenyataannya, ia mengalaminya sekarang. Itu nyata.

.

.

.

.

Untungnya, pagi itu Jongin tidak terlambat datang ke kantor.

Sehun ternyata telah menunggu kedatangannya di depan ruangannya, lengkap dengan beberapa berkas yang berada di tangannya. Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Kau harus tahu, kalau aku sangat memperlakukanmu dengan khusus di sini Jongin." Pria berkulit pucat itu terkekeh. "Aku bercanda. Ini berkas yang harus kau bereskan. Aku akan menunggu hasilnya hari ini juga." Sehun menyerahkan berkas yang ternyata lumayan berat itu ke tangan Jongin.

"Well, terima kasih atas perlakuan khusus mu, Tuan Oh." Jongin bergurau, tapi nadanya terdengar begitu datar. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

Sebenarnya, Jongin agak jengah dengan perlakuan khusus dari Sehun. Karena dia tidak bisa mengingat memori yang hilang dari otaknya, Sehun memperlakukannya sedikit berlebihan. Yang mana terlihat aneh jika seorang pria-lah yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi Jongin berpikiran aneh. Apa yang ditakutkan oleh Jongin tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, yang kenyataannya adalah Sehun sudah memiliki seorang tunangan yang sangat cantik.

Oh, lebih baik ia melupakan tentang urusan kehidupan Sehun. Karena sekarang ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikannya.

Jongin menyalakan laptopnya. Sambil menunggu, ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan di meja. Beberapa bungkus makanan ringan berserakan disana, Jongin mengumpulkannya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah kecil di samping pintu ruangannya.

Jongin menyimpan buku-buku bacaan yang juga bertumpuk di meja kerjanya ke dalam laci. Saat ia membuka laci mejanya, selembar foto menyembul diantara buku-buku yang lainnya. Ia mengernyit, tak pernah merasa menyimpan foto tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin dia tidak ingat.

Jongin menarik foto tersebut, dan ia tertegun. Itu adalah potret dirinya dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki sepasang mata yang bulat. Mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia. Di dalam foto itu, Jongin sedang merangkul wanita tersebut, dan wanita itu memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan tangan kanannya.

Foto itu membuat dada Jongin bergemuruh –entah kenapa. Dia tidak mengingat sedikitpun tentang wanita ini. Siapa dia, dan ada hubungan apakah Jongin dengan wanita ini. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Ingatannya benar-benar nihil tentang wanita ini.

Karena penasaran, dan ia ingin mengetahui siapa wanita ini, Jongin menyimpan foto tersebut di balik jas kerjanya. Ia memutuskan akan bertanya pada Sehun, mungkin saja Sehun tahu tentang wanita ini dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu. Dan selama itu pula Chanyeol harus mengurus wanita yang tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar tamu yang kini sudah di isi oleh seorang wanita. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan terus memerhatikan sosok mungil yang sedang memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata bulat milik wanita itu menatap kosong pada dinding di hadapannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu, dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ini sudah dua minggu lamanya ia bersikap seperti itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengenal wanita itu. Hal yang membuat wanita itu berada di rumahnya adalah tindakan yang sampai saat ini Chanyeol sesali. Mengurus wanita yang kehilangan ingatannya, dan bersikap seperti itu, layaknya anti sosial atau mungkin Chanyeol akan menamainya sebagai wanita yang phobia terhadap manusia.

Chanyeol kira, penyakit seperti itu hanya ada dalam drama-drama yang sering di tonton oleh kekasihnya –Byun Baekhyun. Dan ia semakin tidak menyangka kalau penyakit itu adalah nyata, seperti yang di alami wanita ini.

Di hari yang naas itu, Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil bertelepon ria dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tertawa sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol menuju rumahnya. Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol mendengar suara yang begitu mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Decit rem yang begitu memekakkan telinga, disusul oleh suara logam yang beradu dengan daging dan tulang. Dan tiba-tiba saja, suasana menjadi ricuh tak terkendali.

Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang dan menyeruak diantaranya. Dan saat itu juga, Chanyeol merasakan kakinya seperti jelly.

Didepannya, seorang wanita tergeletak begitu saja dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Dan mengerikannya, darah itu juga mengalir diantara kaki-kakinya, yang membuat Chanyeol semakin lemas.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Hanya mendesis dan menatap ngeri pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Satu-satunya orang yang terlihat sangat panik adalah dirinya, seakan ia mengenal dengan wanita ini.

Chanyeol menelepon rumah sakit dengan segera. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia bertindak seperti itu secara tiba-tiba, ada rasa iba dan takut saat melihat wanita itu. Ini adalah tabrak lari, dan Chanyeol langsung mengutuk orang yang melakukan hal ini dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Yang melegakan adalah saat telinga lebarnya menangkap suara sirine ambulans yang berbunyi begitu kencang. Beberapa petugas rumah sakit langsung turun dan membawa tubuh wanita tersebut ke atas ambulans, dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus ikut. Karena dialah yang menelepon pihak rumah sakit dan meminta pertolongan.

Dan memang, sepertinya nasib wanita itu sangat buruk. Ia kehilangan ingatannya karena benturan keras yang dialami kepalanya. Chanyeol bersyukur karena wanita itu tidak tewas di tempat, mungkin Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup.

Tidak ada satupun keluarga korban yang datang untuk menjenguk, Chanyeol bisa mengartikan bahwa wanita ini hidup sendirian –atau mungkin ia melarikan diri dari rumah. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Chanyeol harus membawa wanita ini ikut ke rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo."

Satu-satunya yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang wanita ini adalah namanya. Chanyeol mengetahuinya karena ia menemukan gelang yang dipakai oleh wanita ini, dan di gelang itu terukir nama Kyungsoo dan inisial huruf J, dengan simbol hati di tengah-tengahnya.

Wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menoleh dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Dengan mata bulat seperti itu, dan ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali –itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit ngeri.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Sebaiknya kau makan. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin malam, 'kan? Tubuhmu sudah terlihat sangat kurus. Kau harus makan."

Meskipun wanita itu tidak menjawab sama sekali, Chanyeol bersyukur karena Kyungsoo akhirnya turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menikmati sarapannya. Chanyeol benar-benar iba, Kyungsoo seperti tubuh tak bernyawa. Ia hidup, namun tak memiliki jiwa.

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin itu kekasihmu? Kau tak pernah menceritakan padaku tentang hubungan asmara mu. Jadi, intinya, aku tidak mengenal wanita yang ada di foto ini."_

Ucapan Sehun terus terngiang di telinganya. Sehun tidak mengenali wanita yang ada di foto tersebut. Membuat Jongin semakin penasaran, dan berniat ingin mencari tahu.

"_Aku tidak tahu, apakah hal ini dapat membantumu atau tidak. Tapi, aku menemukan gelang ini di saku celanamu saat kau kecelakaan."_

Jongin meraba saku celananya, menarik sebuah gelang silver dengan bentuk sederhana. Ia menatap gelang itu dengan serius, berusaha mengingat apa ia pernah memiliki gelang ini atau tidak.

Saat Jongin memutar gelang itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada gelang tersebut. Ia menatapnya lagi dengan teliti, dan menemukan sebuah ukiran nama di bagian belakang gelang tersebut.

Jongin dan K.

Jongin terpaku. Gelang ini benar-benar miliknya. Terbukti dengan namanya yang terukir di gelang tersebut. Dan, siapa itu K? Apa seseorang berinisial K ini ada hubungannya dengan foto yang ada ditemukan Jongin?

Kepalanya langsung terasa pening saat berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Padahal, dokter sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat, karena itu akan berdampak buruk pada kesehatanya sendiri.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Frustasi. Semuanya tidak akan menajdi rumit jika ia mengingat segalanya.

Tapi anehnya, Jongin merasa ia tidak ingin ingatannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DEL?**


End file.
